2nd Class Riot Control Mega Man: MultiThreat
by Dreams Came True
Summary: Howard is ripped from his home and life in a journey to prove to his Grandfather how strong he is and he as Mega Man Trigger work together to stop PAZ from re-instating the Master-System. T for Mild Language and Suggestive or Crude Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I can't tell you when was the last time I saw my grandfather. I never met him really. I know one thing about him though, he was a fighter. I unfortunately never inherited his abilities in physical strength but I did have something to make up for it. I was granted the ability of telekinesis after years of study and practice. ESP and PSI have been really useful in my short 17 years. However today it would be my salvation in this cold new world.

This morning was like many others before it. I woke up at 1 o'clock in the morning and like always I was too restless to stay in my small bed so I decided to get up and find something to entertain myself. After some thought I had decided that playing some video-games was a sound Idea and went to my closet to look through my selection. As I rummaged around I found one game collecting dust at the top of one of the stacks of Play-station games. I looked at the title, Mega Man Legends...huh I thought I had lost it. I turned on my PS3 and put in the disk. The game read like normal but when it's description came up the text shocked me to my core.

"My, Howard how you have grown. Strong just like your father. This game is not normal as you can already guess and if you choose to hit the X button know that you will not have time to regret it. In this game I will be waiting. I want to see how strong you have truly become Howard. When you press that button, know that Howard will cease to exist and your new name will be Mega Man: Multi-Threat. You and Trigger are going to have to stop me from re-instating the Master System. It's your choice now my nieto either hit confirm and prove yourself to me or take out the disk and pretend you never saw this."

Which brings me to my current situation. See, I hit the X button. It seemed like such a good idea at the time...I had never met my grandfather but I knew that was him. I can't tell how but I did, but I digress. After hitting X, I felt a massive amount of electricity surge through my body until everything went black. When I awoke I was clad in a silver armor. So here I am. On Kattelox Island, in armor, and with Trigger looking bug-eyed.

Oh this is going to be loooooooong day...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everybody. I know when will I stop changing my name? Only...well no one knows. Anyway Prologue and Chapter 1 in one day. I don't know how that's going to turn out but anyway hope you enjoy chapter one and for any of you who know what my original name was don't worry I'll repost the old stories back soon. I lost my files during my computer switch.

All Copyrights and Trademarks belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 1: Mega Man Climate Control

It didn't take long for Mega Man to regain his composure. Huh...Seeing as I'm a Mega Man too shouldn't I call him Trigger? Ah, I'll worry about it later. He put his hand on his buster but kept it lowered. "Who are you?" He asked. I looked at my HUD and saw that all I had in my Inventory was a flash-light and a riot shield, looks like I can't really be a tough guy right now. "Relax, my name is Mega Man: Multi-Threat. I've been looking for you because I need your help." He took his hand off his buster and relaxed. "What I'm about to say is going to be hard to swallow but believe me it's the truth." He took off his helmet and sat down on a rock as I explained my situation. When I finished He didn't seem to be the least bit surprised. "So let me get this straight. You're from another universe. You've been challenge by someone to prove your strength. Now you're here and you need my help to take this guy down before he re-activates the master-system and wipes everybody off the face of the planet. That about right?" He said. I nodded and He smiled, "Sure I'll help you. Besides, it's been awhile since Roll and I have been on a adventure."

I smiled and shook his hand. He led me to his flutter and introduced me to Roll. She wasn't the least bit surprised either, in fact she seemed more pumped for it then Trigger was. All of a sudden the City Alarm went off followed by a flash news bulletin.

-Breaking News: The Bonnes are attacking the city bank. Everyone in the city evacuate!-

Me and Trigger both bolted from the Flutter, bounded for Kattelox City Hall. When we arrived, robots and many Reverbots from the ruins were causing mayhem all around the city. In the sudden turn of events I forgot I had nothing but a riot shield and flash-light. I ripped a turret off one of the Reverbots and started to unload on the Reverbots as I used my riot shield to run through straight to City Hall. When I arrive City Hall was in shambles. I inspected the walls to see they were done with a blade...not the usual style of the Bonnes. I looked around for any members of the Pirate Family but found nothing. It was dead silent when I heard footsteps. I turned to see Trigger coming. He dashed past me. "They've probably run to the ruins in to the north. Come on!" He called back. I followed close behind, "Hey Mega- I mean Trigger! This doesn't seem right. This doesn't seem to be the Bonnes' style. They don't usually unleash Reverbots on the town." I said. He stopped in front of a ruin entrance, "I know...it's more the style of a Mega Man. I don't know what's going on but we have to keep going. You sure you're going to be fine with that gun? Seems a little heavy for you." He said as he looked to me. "I'll manage besides it's all I got right now." I said. With that we went into the ruins. Usually the lights are still functional but this time they were pitch black. I turned on my flash-light and attached it to my turret. We trekked the ruins cautiously until we began to here gun fire, then a scream. It sounded like Tron of the Bonne family. We bolted into the room to see a serpent like Reverbot with buzz saws for fangs tear apart Tron's robot. Before it could snatched her I used my ESP to send the Reverbot flying into the wall. Trigger was stunned. I ran over to where Tron was and saw she was cut badly on her legs.

"Trigger! She's hurt! You got a first aid kit!" I yelled as I pushed the Reverbot back by unleashing a barrage of bullets. Trigger came over with the kit and started to work on her legs. "You take care of her. I'll deal with this guy." The serpents looked at me and hissed. "You're a Mega Man aren't you? Tell me who are you?" I asked. It coiled up and became prone to strike. "I am the environmental monitor of this region. 3Rd class Mega Man: Climate Control. You now will die!" She lunged at me but again using my ESP I sent her in the opposite direction. She again hissed at me, "Let's see if you hold true to your name. 2Nd class Riot Control Mega Man: Multi-Threat!" She launched both her fangs at me and using my riot shield I deflected one but the other cut right through my turret and sliced my back.

"Ugh...You're going to pay for that. PSI: Sword!" I pressed my hand together and closed my eyes. At first when I swung my arms back for the strike Climate only laughed but after my swing there was nothing. I opened my eyes to see Climate control was sliced in half. Then electricity began to jump around the two halves. "This place is going to blow! Trigger is she patched up!" I yelled back. Trigger shook his head and I groaned. I scooped Tron into my arms and ran out the ruins with Trigger following close behind. We barely made it out. When we got back to town I brought Tron to the Hospital. When Roll and the rest of the towns folk came to the city there were devastated by the damage Mega Man Climate Control and her Reverbots did. After I explained the situation to the Mayor, she thanked us and said if there was anything we need to just say so. The first thing on my mind was to see what Tron might know about C.C. and why she was here. I went to visit her in the hospital; when I walked in she didn't even bother looking at me.

"Why are you here? Why did you help me?" She asked. She was blushing lightly.

"Why not?"

"What?"

"You didn't do a thing to me. I got nothing against you. I didn't have anything to lose by helping you so why not?"

"I'm a pirate!"

"I'm a Mega Man. I'm built to keep your population in check. Tell me which one is worse?"

"..."

"Exactly. Now I wanted to ask you about Mega Man Climate Control."

"You mean that Serpent Bitch?"

"Yeah the Serpent Bitch. What was she after."

"You. She kept saying how Multi-Threat was the key to freedom. I didn't understand a lot of it but apparently her leader has a lot of interest in you."

"What's her leader's name?"

"She kept calling him Paz."

"Paz huh? Well thanks for telling me what you know." I began to walk out.

"WAIT!" She screamed. I turned around. "I want...You're going after that Paz guy aren't you?" I nodded. "You don't have any weapons do you?" She said. I shook my head. "Then I'll let you come with me. I'll make you some weapons and upgrades and help you when you're in ruins. Basically be your spotter. I got one condition though. I get all the zenny you find and you got to get along with my brothers." I was taken aback at her forwardness.

"Actually I'm getting help already from Trigger and Roll but if you're offering I'll take you up on that offer. Actually that gives me an Idea. In any case you got a deal." I said as I gave her the thumbs up. She smiled and blushed. I made my way to the front door. "I'll be at the flutter planning our next move I'll consult you when you're better. Till then rest." and with that I left the room.


End file.
